historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
North Siberia
The Republic of North Siberia is a parliamentary semi-presidential constitutional republic located along the northern coast of Siberia. It is bordered by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics to the west, south and east. History North Siberia was part of the Russian Empire for quite some time before the Roman Empire exchanged it with parts of its new Eastern Siberian territories in 1889 to improve relations after the First Russo-Roman War. After a year of colonisation, the Empire resolved to create an new satellite state to add to its circle of influence. The Kingdom of North Siberia was established in October 1890 and contemporary Roman Emperor Adrianus I was crowned the first King of North Siberia. In 1922, the establishment of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics deteriorated the already fragile relationship Russia had with Rome. The government of North Siberia became concerned since its foreign relationships often depended on how Rome was doing with those countries. The Romans subsequently began to build fortresses along North Siberia's frontier with the USSR. In 1992, the Soviet Union, in a bid for expansion, declared war on the Roman Empire, beginning the Second Russo-Roman War. The Soviets invaded North Siberia, as well as Zemlya Frantsa Iosifa, Novaya Zemlya and Severnaya Zemlya, annexing all four. Throughout the Soviets' hold of the area, citizens of Roman ancestry were severely persecuted. By 1994, almost half of the Roman population of North Siberia had been killed after being sent to Soviet gulags for treason against the Soviet Union, though clearly they had done nothing against them. In 1994, Roman, Scandinavian and Chinese troops landed on North Siberia, Zemlya Frantsa Iosifa, Novaya Zemlya and Severnaya Zemlya in an effort to liberate these captured territories. By the end of the war in November 1994, all four had been liberated and control returned to their respective governments except North Siberia, which was once again under the direct administration of the Roman Empire. In accordance with the terms of Treaty of Beijing, North Siberia was given complete independence of external parties, though the Romans did help to set up the new government. The Republic of North Siberia was officially established on 23rd December 1994. The first national elections were held in January 1995. The North Siberian Liberal Party won the election, and their leader, Mikhail Zhukov, was sworn in as the first Chancellor of the Republic. He appointed Roman politician Gaius Marcus VI as the first President. Subsequently, all Roman troops and political guides withdrew from North Siberia, leaving the nation to rule itself. Today, North Siberia has become a trading partner of Frantsa Iosifa, Novaya Zemlya and Severnaya Zemlya. The four nations have formed the Arctic Trading Pact, and it is hoped that the alliance will grow stronger over time. Administrative division North Siberia is split into four small States: Ghiaccion, which is also the capital city of the country; Jupiterion, the western- and northernmost State of North Siberia; Renengrad, the easternmost State; and Filisia. All four are semi-autonomous, managed by State Senates. The State Governments that are elected to power in each State create the laws that are exclusive to their respective States. However, the Federal Government is able to create laws that apply across the country. Category:Factions Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:North Siberia Category:Romanum 01